Warming up
by Rena46
Summary: The rain soon changed into snow and hail, the wind developing into something that could surely be called a heavy storm. They had tried to contact the rest of the team but still there was nothing but the extremely loud hissing on the radio.


Okay, first of all, english is not my mother tongue and each and every mistake you find is for you to keep!  
Good, then, have fun...and don't forget to tell me what you think!

**Warming up**

To be true he felt like he had missed the point at which it started to turn bad. There was an uninhabited planet, an explorative mission and wonderful weather when the team stepped through the gate. Elizabeth had asked to join the team for she wanted to get away from her desk and together with John she was the first to place a foot on the other side of the gate. Ronon and Teyla followed and Rodney needed sometime until his equipment was set and then followed as well. Taking a deep breath the team quite surprised that the air was crystal clear and the sun shone warmly down at them as they walked along a small wood.

At some point John stopped and turned around.  
"Okay, guys! Let's roll! You and Teyla, you go on in this direction and Elizabeth is with me. We go down there!" he decided, pointing at Ronon and then down a small path. Rodney cleared his throat.  
"Oh…you…can go with them!" John added and Rodney frowned.  
"You forgot me?" he asked and let his bag drop to the floor.  
"I didn't forget you! I was just…wondering if…we would be able to…do without you!" he tried and Elizabeth chuckled lightly.  
"I'm sure you did…" Ronon growled lowly and Teyla gave him a look of annoyance, knowing she'd have to keep those two men apart so that they all would return to Atlantis unharmed.

For some time they walked beside each other in silence until Elizabeth spoke up.  
"Is it just me or does it get quite cold?" she asked and John looked up to the sky.  
"No, it's not just you…It's getting dark, seems like the days are a bit shorter than on Atlantis…" he sighed and watched her pull her jacket a bit closer around herself before doing the same.  
_"Ronon, Teyla? You okay so far?"_ he spoke into his radio and waited for the other team to answer.  
"_We're fine! I just think we should get back to the gate, it's getting dark!"_ he heard Teyla answer. John had to fight hard to suppress the urge to laugh out, hearing the bickering between Ronon and Rodney in the background while Teyla spoke.  
_"Okay then! We'll meet there!"_ he called as suddenly a loud hissing made it difficult for them to hear each other.  
"You got any idea where this came from?" Elizabeth asked, having heard the hissing as well. John shrugged with his shoulders, wincing heavily as a lightning flashed over the quickly darkening sky.  
"Somehow I have the impression that this is not night what we're facing, but a heavy storm…" Elizabeth stated as they both hurried to take cover in a small cave near the woods.  
"I would say, it's both…" he sighed as they sat down on the cold floor, taking off their already rain drowned jackets.

The rain soon changed into snow and hail, the wind developing into something that could surely be called a heavy storm. They had tried to contact the rest of the team but still there was nothing but the extremely loud hissing on the radio. By now Elizabeth as well as John where shivering terribly. John had tried to light a little fire but since they almost had no dry wood this was a bit of a challenge. It took quite some time until the storm faded and left a clear night sky. Stars could be seen clearly but also the temperatures dropped even further. At some point Elizabeth had pulled a blanket out of her back pack and offered it to John.  
"You're freezing!" John stated and shook his head, taking the blanket from her hands and placing it over her shoulders.  
"You're as well!" she replied and gave him a stern look as he shrugged with his shoulders.

"You seem tired…" he stated again but she chuckled lowly.  
"It's too cold to actually sleep…" she sighed but John moved closer.  
"Then we'll have to exchange body warmth!" he offered and Elizabeth gave him an annoyed glance.  
"No, I'm serious about that! Or do you want to freeze to death out here?" he argued, making Elizabeth title her head to one side.  
"Do you have a better idea?" he asked her and she sighed deeply, accepting that he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
"C'mon, Elizabeth, relax. We'll have about the night until they start searching for us." He gave her shoulders a little tug and she finally let her head fall down on his shoulder.

"I hate it when you stay silent that long…What is up?" John suddenly asked when Elizabeth kept on shifting beside him, obviously not comfortable in any position.  
"I just…hate being in such a situation…" she breathed and stilled her movements for a moment.  
"And you've been in that situation how often exactly?" he asked back, trying to keep the amusement from his voice. With a frown she gently slapped his chest but then placed her head back down.

Although it was a bit warmer, now that they sat that close with the blanket around their shoulders, it took Elizabeth quite some time to fully relax beside him and allow the fatigue to show its effects on her. John noticed that she was getting more and more tired and at some point he chuckled lightly.  
"Don't you think sleeping in a laying position is easier?" he asked and Elizabeth nodded, letting him guide her down until she was laying on her back beside him, staring at the ceiling of the cave.

After some time her head found its spot on John's shoulder again, requiring her whole body to turn on its side and lean against him. He was sure that she was asleep by now and carefully slipped an arm underneath her, his hand resting lightly on her waist. To his surprise she moved even closer to him until her arm was resting across his chest. He didn't dare to speak and wake her right now but he was quite sure that sleep was the last thing for him to think about right now.

At some point early in the morning sleep claimed him nevertheless and his breath turned even and deep, contrasting his racing heart. He didn't even feel the cold anymore and he was sure that temperatures didn't drop any further since they had laid down to sleep.

Still Elizabeth had buried her face deep in his chest, her whole body searching for every contact she could get while her hand was stroking softly over his stomach.  
"I missed you…" she whispered lowly, her voice still hoarse from sleep but just loud enough to awaken John from the light slumber he was in. Slightly confused about her words he shifted a little, his hand now squeezing her gently to wake her up as well but she just muttered something and turned her face into his shirt. "Elizabeth, c'mon, wake up…" he breathed into her hair and nudged her shoulder again, this time with a little more force.

Suddenly and with a start her whole body tensed and she tried to pull back from him, only being kept back by the blanket that was tugged around them both. Her breath was quick and she couldn't look into his eyes.  
"Sorry to wake you…you just spoke in your sleep…I didn't know…" he explained, still confused about the whole situation.  
"I assume you've been dreaming about, what was his name?...Simon?" he asked, trying to ease the tension.  
"Depends…what did I say?" she asked and tiredly rubbed her face.  
"You said 'I missed you'. I thought since he was the last one to hold you like that in your sleep…" he started to explain again but she just lifted her hand, signing him to stop.  
"Doesn't matter now…When do you think the others will come and search for us?" she asked, slowly relaxing again.  
"Don't know…Maybe we should just pack our things and get back to the gate…" John replied but remained still while Elizabeth struggled to get up with the blanket still wrapped around both of them.  
"John I do need your help here." She stated as she tried to pull the blanket from underneath him but still he just looked up at her. Rolling towards her and now resting on his side he gave her a curious glance from which she knew that it didn't mean anything good for her.  
"Who have you been dreaming about?" he asked and gave the blanket she held on to a tug, making her fall back down.  
"This is none of your business, Lt. Col. Sheppard. My dreams are private and the only person might share them with is…Heightmeyer!" she snapped back but John just laughed.  
"Oh, Come on, I won't tell! Was it…Rodney?" he asked and her head shot around, her eyes displaying a hint of disgust.  
"God, no!" she gasped and John asked on.  
"Caldwell? Woolsey?" he asked and by the time he came to O'Neil she sighed deeply. By now John was resting on his stomach, even closer to her as before but she didn't seem to have noticed, nor did she seem to mind.

After a short moment of silence in which it almost looked as if he didn't find any further names, he leaned even closer, so that his face was now close to her ear. "Was it…me?" he asked and Elizabeth's breath stopped for an instant. Having noticed that, he chuckled lightly, letting his warm breath tickle the skin of her neck.  
"So it was me you were dreaming about…" he went on, careful to make sure that she was able to sense every word her spoke on her skin. Although she was shivering, she didn't pull away. Taking a deep breath she made a decision and let her head fall down onto his shoulder, offering him even more skin. Only hesitantly he moved closer, softly placing a light kiss on the back of her neck, leaving his lips there to warm her. With a low groan her hand came up to his neck, holding on to him as his caress became more passionate and deeper, making her breath catch in her throat.

A voice caught his attention and he pulled back, making her gasp in disapproval.  
"Don't stop just now…" she breathed but his light chuckle brought her out of her haze.  
"You can't imagine how I much I want to continue this right now, but I think our rescue team is on its way…" he told her and her head snapped up, her eyes focusing on two people moving quite securely through the woods while the third one stumbled behind them, muttering low curses.

So, that was it, my first Stargate Atlantis Sparky and so on FanFiction! Tell me what you think? Shall I go back to writing something different or may I continue?


End file.
